Last Straw
by team boomerAANG
Summary: Yuffie returns from her latest mission, wounded and standing in his doorway. Maybe this time will be the last straw for Vincent to finally realize his feelings for Yuffie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuffie or Vincent, they belong to Square Enix.

This is just a smile little story I've had floating around in my mind for days and I finally put it down on paper. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yuffie wheezed as she finally made it to her destination. She had never been so happy to see the Shinra Mansion in all her short twenty-one years of life. She had began to stay at the mansion more and more often with her bestfriend and colleague, Vincent Valentine, to the point where she had practically moved in. They lived together comfortably and on the occassion that they were both home from WRO missions at the same time, they got along great. Yuffie livened up his life as Vincent once commented. Yuffie had suggested that they should date since they were so perfect for each other and completed one another. One loud and one quiet, exuberant and stoic, outgoing and withdrawn. Vincent had just chuckled at that as he walked away.

Yuffie knew Vincent was going to be upset to see her in her current state after the last WRO mission she just completed right outside Nibelheim. It involved some monster extermination, and while she wasn't paying attention, a lone Dragon had caught her off guard and its claws tore through her skin. She had limped all the way home, knowing for sure this time that she might not live, but she had to see Vincent one last time. Then she could die happy. Vincent may have shrugged off her idea of them dating as a joke, but Yuffie really did want to be with him. She had realized she was in love with him after he came back from defeating Omega.

Yuffie winced as she held her hand over her still bleeding stomach as she slowly limped to Vincent's bedroom. She quietly opened the door and peeked in. _Beautiful_. He was propped up against his headboard reading as he often did, but for some reason tonight he looked so beautiful. Maybe it was because she knew she would probably never see him again. Vincent was a great last thing to see before dying though. She could die happy now.

"Yuffie, may I ask what you're just staring at me for?" Vincent inquired, not once looking up from his book.

"Vince..."

Vincent sensed the distress in Yuffie's voice and put his book down. He turned to her and was shocked to see her standing in his doorway, pale as a ghost and leaking blood on his carpet. He noticed the large slash starting from under her right breast and it traveled diagnally across her stomach to the top of her left hip. Why hadn't she said something sooner!

"Yuffie!" He gasped.

He ran to her and she sagged into his arms. She sighed when he wrapped his arms around her. "Explain," he demanded angrily.

"Got caught off guard. Shoulda been paying more attention. I think I'm gonna die, Vinnie. I'm sorry...I have to tell you something though..."

"You're not going to die, Yuffie!" He growled, cutting her off. "I won't let you" he added in a whisper.

Vincent scooped Yuffie up, one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees, careful of her wound and deposited her onto his bed.

"Put me on the floor, all this blood is gonna ruin your bed," Yuffie said weakly.

"Nonsense Yuffie, I hardly think my bed is more important than you."

A moment later he reached into his nightstand for a mastered FullCure Materia. Afterall, this wasn't the first time either of them had come home from a mission injured. Just this time, Yuffie's injury was a lot more severe.

Vincent grabbed onto the bottom of Yuffie's torn purple tanktop and gave her a questioning look. She nodded and he slowly pulled her tanktop up and off of her for better access to her wound. Vincent shouldn't have been surprised, but he couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Yuffie blushed and turned her head away. Vincent couldn't tear his eyes away from her beautiful body despite the current situation. He was snapped back to reality when Yuffie winced and groaned from the pain.

Vincent cast the FullCure and felt a pang of desperation when he noticed that it did nothing to help. It must have been more severe than he thought.

Yuffie, seeing the pain in Vincent's eyes, grabbed his hand and whispered, "Vinnie, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now..."

Vincent released his hand and silenced her with a finger over her lips. Yuffie's eyes fluttered shut as she relished in the feel of his finger on her lips. She smiled slightly, but sighed when he pulled his hand away to cast another FullCure.

This time, Vincent noted that the wound was starting to heal and the bleeding was slowing. He felt vaguely relived, but he wouldn't be happy until he was sure she was completely healed. He had never seen her this bad off before. He cast the FullCure a third time and watched in awe as her flawless skin started to quickly restitch itself. He went into the bathroom and Yuffie heard the sink running. He briskly returned with a warm washcloth. He gingerly placed the wet wash cloth under her breast. Yuffie moaned and Vincent's eyes snapped up to hers while his hand pulled away quickly, afraid he had hurt her.

Yuffie laughed and reached for his hand slowly. "Sorry, Vinnie, that warm wash cloth just felt really good on my aching body."

Vincent slowly returned the washcloth to her chest and gently started removing the blood from her body. Yuffie couldn't help grinning the entire time, he was taking care of her like a lover would and he didn't even realize it.

Once all the blood was removed from her stomach, Vincent still couldn't look up as he noticed a faint scar where she had been bleeding moments before. Vincent couldn't help feeling sad that her beautiful, unmarked skin would now have a scar. She was to beautiful to have a scar mess up her perfection, unlike his own scarred body.

Yuffie flushed bright red as she noticed the look of concentration on Vincent's face as he continued to look at her chest. Oh god, she knew she was petite and slightly underdeveloped in the breast area, but geez was she really _that _small. Yuffie felt self conscious of her body, but she refused to let Vincent notice it.

Vincent's eyes locked onto Yuffie's when he noticed her squirming under his scrutiny. He sighed, leave it to Yuffie to think he was looking at her sexually when he really wasn't.

Yuffie was frozen as she looked into his eyes. She could get lost in them. There was something different about them tonight though, ever since she came into his room. Sorrow, she realized. His eyes hadn't held sorrow for almost a year now. Well, maybe a couple times, like when she had busted open her forehead on their last mission together, and when she came home with a broken arm months ago, oh and when she wouldn't let go of him as she cried her eyes out after he had jumped in front of her to protect her from a blow directed at her.

_Oh_. It suddenly clicked. He was worried about _her_. Wait, Vincent cared about her? When did _that_ happen. Yuffie was brought back from her thoughts as she felt the usual tingle from the FullCure Vincent had just cast again. The wound is healed, what is he still casting FullCure for?

Vincent let out the breath he was holding as he watched the faint scar disappear and Yuffie's skin was perfect again. Without warning, Vincent buried his face in Yuffie's neck and breathed in her scent. He had been so worried he couldn't save her this time and even though he now knew she would live, he couldn't help the emotions running through him. He was upset. Very upset.

Yuffie was stunned to say the least as Vincent collapsed on her and buried his face in her neck. His breathing was growing more ragged as Yuffie noticed his body start to tremble. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized he was crying. _For her_. Yuffie wrapped her arms tightly around Vincent and whispered, "I'm alright, Vincent. Good as new, thanks to you."

A strangled cry came from Vincent as he began to sob harder. He nuzzled further into her neck and tightened his grip on her. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Yuffie rubbing small circles on his back, trying to soothe him. His breathing slowly returned to normal, but he still hadn't moved. Yuffie was starting to think he had possibly fallen asleep when he muttered something, making her freeze.

"I love you," Vincent whispered into her neck as he placed a small kiss there.

Yuffie's mind shut down at those words. She must have just imagined that, right? Maybe the blood loss was getting to her head because there was no possible way Vincent Valentine could love her, the clumsy, talkative, unreserved, crude, loud-mouthed, Wutain ninja princess.

"I didn't think it was possible to silence you," Vincent chuckled into her neck, his hot breath causing goosebumps on Yuffie's skin and bringing her back to reality.

"What..." Yuffie licked her dry lips, "did you say?"

She loosened her grip on Vincent as he began to shift and pushed himself up on his forearms to hover over her petite body. Yuffie already knew he was gorgeous, but him hovering over her body with a smile gracing his lips and his eyes shining like never before, it took her breath away at how handsome he really was.

"Do you wish me to repeat it?" His smile widened.

Yuffie nodded dumbly. Vincent grasped her chin as he looked into her eyes and softly repeated, "I love you" in Wutain.

A grin broke out across Yuffie's face as she loudly stated, "Leviathan, you're so fucking hot." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to crash her lips against his. Vincent couldn't help but smile against her lips. "Oh, and, Vinnie?" Yuffie whispered against his lips.

"Yes, Yuffie?" He kissed her again, basking in the feel of her deft lips on his.

"I love you too."

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it was short. It had just been plaguing my mind and I hadn't written a story in a while so I figured I should post it for all you Vincent/Yuffie fans out there. Vincent/Yuffie FTW! It's a shame there aren't more stories for them though, anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
